


The Badboy's Into Pastel

by Last_Thing_I_Knew



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Footballer!Louis, M/M, Pastel!Harry, badboy!Louis, footballer!liam, footballer!niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Thing_I_Knew/pseuds/Last_Thing_I_Knew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' the badboy no one seems to get, but when Flower boy Harry Styles shows up on campus Louis might spark an interest in the pastel clothed boy and Harry might surprise Louis in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Meets Light

_“Hey, you! Stop right there!” A teacher yells as my buddy, Zayn takes another drag of his cig._

_“Shit!” I yell as I rush to put out my cigarette and run. “Tomlinson get back here or I’m calling your mother!” Mr. Rushment yells.._

_I stop quickly, turning around to see the principal yelling at Zayn. I hold my hands up and smirk, looking at Mr. Rushment’s red face from yelling. “Well, you gonna call my mum or not?” Is all I say before I start running again._

 

“So?” I say, looking at the flower crowned boy sitting next to me. “What are you in here for?”

He looks at me, his terrified eyes running over my body quickly before turning away. I guess the skintight ripped jeans and rock band tee shirts, plus being covered in tattoos will give that effect to some people. “They thought I was in possession of Mary Jane…” He says quietly.

I nod slowly. “Yeah, that’ll get you in here. It’s not so bad though.” I state, quickly looking around the room, so that I don’t stare at him.

    I offer him a small smile, which he shyly returns. “Um, why are you in here? If you don’t mind my curiosity.”

    I smile and lean my chair against the table behind me. “Got caught beating up a guy, almost killed him.”

    The shy boy, looks even more terrified. I chuckle softly and hold up my hands. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I got caught for smoking on school property. My buddy Zayn got caught too, but he’s serving lunch detention for the next two weeks, starting next week. Seems like a waste of lunchtime to me.”

    The boy shakes his head, slowly placing his hands in his lap. His curls finally setting against his shoulders. “Maybe it’s not a waste to him, perhaps he’s just on a different schedule than you are.”

    I laugh loudly, earning a glare from the teacher. I hold my hand up in apology while I hold my other hand over my mouth to keep from laughing again. “He’s actually avoiding his girlfriend, Perrie, they’ve been in a rough patch recently.”

    The boy nods in understanding. “You don’t seem as bad as everyone says you are.” He whispers.

    I look at him, turning my head to the side. “What do you mean Flower Boy?”

    He chuckles lightly, “I mean, everyone calls you the badboy of the school, rude, punk, juvenile delinquent. You know.” He says lightheartedly.

    I laugh, and hold out my hand. “Louis Tomlinson.”

    “I know.”

    I cock my head to the side. “Really now?”

    He nods. “You sit next to me in English, you’re always reading ahead of the class. You sit behind me in Science, you’re always doodling instead of paying attention. In History you sit directly in front of me, you’re always on your phone, watching Youtube usually. And you sit behind me in maths, you always hum softly under your breath.”

    I nod, smirking at his knowledge and attention of where I am, and what I am doing in his classes. “You also sit outside on the bleachers during lunch, reading, this week it was Romeo and Juliet, last week it was Macbeth. You’ve been on a Shakespeare kick recently.” He murmurs quietly, as if going through a mental list in his head.

    “Well, don’t you pay attention to me a lot. It’s Styles, right?”

    He nods, and finally accepts the handshake I offered. “Yeah, it’s Harry, Harry Styles.”

    I smile softly at him, which isn’t something I offer to people often. “You have a nice smile.” He says, giving me a smile of his own.

    My smile quickly vanishes and I kick my legs up on the desk, crossing my arms. “Thanks.” I mumble.

    “Lou? Are you okay?” Harry asks.

    I smile softly at the nickname before looking at him, I take the flower crown carefully from his styled curls and pull my beanie off, replacing it with the flower crown. “Well how do I look?” I ask.

    He smiles brightly before gingerly grabbing my beanie from my hands and attempting to pull it over his curls, I reach over and grab the beanie, I reach over behind him and pull the beanie forward, perfectly controlling and taming his curls into the hat. “Damn. You look- just damn.” I murmur.

    He blushes and reaches out for the flower crown, pulling off the beanie. “No.” I say.

    “No what?” He asks.

    I carefully take the flower crown off my head. “Keep the hat, it looks better on you than it ever did on me.” I state quickly, as the bell rings, signaling detention is over.

    “Well, I’ll see you in class Hazza.” I kiss his cheek and go to leave before he pulls my arm and I spin around just as he crashes his lips to mine.

    “I’m sorry, I just- I just wanted to know what it felt like.” He says breathlessly, his voice getting quieter as he speaks each word.

    My heart is beating against my chest, I hold out my hand. “I’ll tell you what, give me your phone.”

    He pulls out a phone with a pastel rose case. He puts in his password and quickly hands me his phone, blushing. “Text me anytime, just say it’s you. I get I may seem scary, but I really like talking to you love.” I say, winking as I hand his phone back and press a quick peck to his lips.

    “See you later Hazza.” I say as I walk out of the school room.

 

   

About 2 and a half weeks later Zayn and I are out at the bleachers, sharing a smoke while I read my new book.

“I’m not even kidding Zayn, he’s like perfect!” I say as we sit down. “He’s adorable, his flower crowns on his curly hair. He’s been wearing the beanie I gave him more and more lately-”

“Wait, you gave him one of your beanies!?” Zayn exclaims, taking a drag right after.

    “Yeah, I took his flower crown during detention and he took my beanie. And god Zayn, he looked so fucking hot, it took so much self control to not get hard. I mean I still had to take a shower later that day.” I ramble.

    Zayn laughs, taking a drag before offering it to me. “You’re falling hard for this Flower Boy.”

    “Harry.” I state, looking up at Zayn through my lashes.

    He rolls his eyes. “Whatever Tomlinson, but admit it, you’re falling for him.”

    I shrug, finishing off the cigarette and smashing it on the ground to put it out. “He’s amazing, I know I said I didn’t want a relationship, but I would actually try with him. You know?”

    Zayn nods, pulling another smoke out of his pocket. “I know how you feel. You know that rough patch between Perrie and I?”

    I nod, opening my book to the page I was on. “Well, it’s because she’s mad that I’m breaking up with her for Liam.”

    I drop my book in shock and look up at him. “Liam? Like Liam of the football team Liam? Captain of the football team Liam?”

    Zayn chuckles and nods. “We’ve been going at it since June last year.” He says plainly. “We met in summer camp, when my dad was having me help around, ‘member?”

    I nod, still looking up at him in shock. He starts droning on about something when I see somethin- someone crossing the field to get to the bleachers. Once he’s about 3 minutes walking distance away, I notice brown curls and a familiar blue beanie.

    “Zayn! Zayn stop your fucking droning man! It’s Harry!” I exclaim quietly, so I don’t risk Harry hearing, although he’s only 2 minutes away.

    Zayn immediately shuts up and groans looking at his freshly lit cig. I roll my eyes and grab it from him, quickly inhaling a long drag before throwing it to the ground and crushing it under my foot. “Hey!” Zayn exclaims. “That was my last one idiot!”

    “I’ll buy you more, chill.” I growl as Harry finally starts walking up the steps.

    “Hi Louis!” He exclaims, smiling. He looks at Zayn and holds out his hand. “You must be Zayn, I’m Harry.”

    “I know,” Zayn scoffs.

    “Forgive him.” I say as I elbow Zayn in the side. “He’s rude.”

    Harry shrugs. “I would figure since you put out his cig.”

    I stare at him wide eyed, I nervously rub the back of my neck, looking up at him through my lashes. “You saw that?”

    He shrugs. “Louis, I have no problem with you smoking, I may look innocent, but I’m really not.” He says quickly.

    “I’ve gotta go meet up with Li- someone, I’ll see you later Lou.” Zayn says as he quickly runs off, leaving me alone with Harry.

    “Do you care if I sit down?” He asks, pointing to the seat next to me.

    I shake my head, leaning back and sighing in relief as the cool metal cools down my shoulders. “Do you want one?” Harry asks.

    I open my eye a crack to look at what he’s offering. “They’re brownies, potless I swear on my mum.”

    I laugh. “Jesus Harold, you act like you’ve never offered someone brownies before.”

    He blushes, but places the brownie in my hand. I take a bite and moan in delight. “Oh, my, fucking, god. Harry these are amazing. Where’d you get them?” I ask as I take another bite.

    “I made them.”

    I almost choke, well that’s a lie, I choke and hold my hand up to my mouth. “Are you serious?” I ask, muffled around brownie.

    He nods, smiling as he takes a bite of his own small brown square that had mini M&M’s on top. “Yeah, I work at a bakery on the weekends and after school, it comes in handy.”

    I laugh quietly before looking at Harry. “Your laugh is amazing by the way.” He says as he takes a big bite of his brownie.

    I feel a blush appear on my face as I look away. “Louis? I have a question?” He says quietly.

    I’m surprised when I turn around to have lips meet mine. He’s smiling brightly when he pulls away. “Would you like to go on a date this Saturday? You know, with me?” He asks shyly.

    I smile brightly at him. “Yeah, I’m free.”

    He laughs. And it’s the most beautiful sound in the world.


	2. Author's note.

I realise it's been over forever since I've updated this story. I do realise, and I mean tp fix it. I will be working on updating a bunch of my books, but it might take me awhile. What had happened was I had lost all spirit to write, I was going through a rough time and I just now started getting back into writing. I'll be doing a series of things, like rewriting slash editing to make the stories better than they are, (if they're even good at all.) But I will be working on every work I have on my account. Except for It's Been A Rough Year. That will just be edited and rewritten, I might add a few filler chapters, but we shall see.

I would really like to hear your guy's input as to what I am doing. I will be creating a choose your story, I haven't decided how to do it yet, but I really do think it will be fun. I also haven't decided what ship or pairing I would like to do, I want your guy's help deciding, and if we can't come to a decision, I might make more than one. So suggest what you think I should do!

Thank you for taking time to read this, I appreciate thst you did take the time and I hope you enjoy your day.

X. Oli.


End file.
